


The Perfect Man

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ((hence the underage tag but Cas is 17 and Dean is 17 too)), Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Castiel, Homophobic Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Castiel was used to moving around because of his mothers dating habits. What he didn't know is that in his senior year, he would finally find a home.





	

This was the fourth time Castiel had moved in the last year. At seventeen years old he was used to it by now and didn't question why they were moving this time or where to. His mother always woke them up the morning after and moved them somewhere new when her newest boyfriend broke up with her or she broke up with them. 

He sat staring out the window at the passing city saying goodbye to his New York City lifestyle of glitz and glamour, next stop was middle of nowhere, middle of the United States, Kansas- Lawrence to be more specific.

Mom's newest boyfriend Crowley had cheated on her with the nanny. Castiel and his brother's and sisters were expecting the move and were still half packed from when they got there just three months before, though they were hoping that this would be the time they stayed. Still the older children only unpacked one new box every month, living out of them the rest of the time. Nanny Meg was little Alfie's caretaker, but she was also taking care of Crowley behind Naomi's back. 

Kansas? He questioned over and over and he looked back at his brothers and sisters. Little Alfie was asleep, Anna next to him with her fiery red hair covering her face where it lay on Alfie's car seat. Michael and Gabriel fighting over the in car DVD player, leaving Castiel to sit in the passenger seat and try and comfort their mother. 

As they got closer to Kansas, Castiel and his family saw snow, it was white for miles it was the first time in years they'd seen this much. Their mother preferring to move them to coast states and cities that didn't get more than a few inches. Michael, Gabriel and Castiel all groaned to themselves when they entered the new city they'd live in and the house they'd be living in, taking internal bets on who would have to shovel the snow first. 

"Four feet of snow Mother, and these people aren't even blinking at it as their driving sixty in a thirty-five." Michael complained from his spot in the middle of the van. 

"Yea, mom, couldn't you have picked Arizona or something that's not dead of winter." Gabriel agreed. 

Castiel and his mother both ignored their comments, but each for different reasons. Naomi because she was tired of their complaining of moving, and Castiel 'cause he was too busy staring at the boys in front of the house next door building a snow man. The one looked older and had on a smaller jacket than what Castiel would think is acceptable for this weather and the smaller one had on a big winter coat with the works, gloves hat and mittens. Castiel stared for a bit longer, he was thinking that would be him in a few years with Alfie, before the older looking one looked up and saw Castiel standing behind the van next to the trailer hooked up on it. They smiled at each other, a polite friendly smile you give someone when you're caught staring at them.

After the next few days, the family unpacked as much as they normally do at first as the snow kept falling. By the weekend it was two feet deep and Castiel took out Alfie and Anna to go play in it. He bundled them up in their snowsuits and threw on his heaviest jacket, grabbing an extra scarf for the snowman they were sure to build. 

 

A week later Castiel's mother took them to the neighbor's house he had seen playing in the snow quite a bit in the days before. 

"Hello, I am Naomi. These are my children; Michael, Gabriel, Castiel, Anna, and little Alfie," his mother greeted the older blonde haired woman that answered the door pointing to each child as their names were introduced, except Alfie the little three year old was in her hands and got his belly tickled when he was introduced. 

The older woman introduced herself as Mary Winchester, stating her husband John was at work and called her children to join them in the kitchen for introductions. The younger boy met them first, he announced his name was Sam in a flourish that could only be accomplished by and eight year old who ate too many cookies. The older one stumbled down the stairs after a few minutes of chatting. Gabriel had to kick Castiel in his shin under the table to get him to pay attention to the question he was asked when he noticed his brother had gotten distracted by the Adonis of a man coming down the stairs. 

Dean, as Castiel had the honor of hearing Mary call him in a screeching yell followed by telling him to put on clothes, had just came down the stairs in back and yellow Dark Knight Batman boxer shorts with a black shirt that had yellow block letters that said "say hey if your gay" his hair looking like just woke up and had a role in the hay before coming down the stairs. Castiel's brain kicked in just fast enough to say a quiet hey to Dean before the new boy walked back up the stairs to put on clothes. He had said it just loud enough that only Dean and Gabriel heard, Gabe had to excuse himself to the bathroom so he wouldn't crack up to much in front of the adults for his little brothers double entendre. 

Castiel's cheeks were still bright red by the time Gabe and Dean returned to the kitchen. This time Dean kept the shirt on but he had thrown on a pair of just the right side of tight skinny jeans. He winked at Cas as he sat down across from him at the table. 

As the weeks went by it became more obvious that Dean and Cas cared for each other, but neither would say anything. Castiel was dubbed the new school nerd and punching bag, while Dean stepped up as much as he could to stop it he couldn't always be around to. Cas’ bullies figured this out and waited until football practice to pick on Castiel, since Dean would be busy on the field practicing. 

The last day of school before winter break though Dean skipped practice to stalk to halls quietly to find out who was beating up on his best friend. Dean soon found out it was the cheerleaders and wasn't surprised now why Cas didn't fight back, he was too polite to be mean even if it was to rude girls. 

“Have a nice trip?” One of the girls asked, the blonde one next to her giggled and pointed to where Castiel lay in the snow next to the sidewalk. 

They continued to throw insults Castiel's way until another blonde girl that had been throwing snowballs at Castiel, while Dean walked to meet up with them, "Girls, we should stop. The little fag needs to get home to take it up the ass by his boyfriend." The rest of the girls continued to laugh while they threw and kicked snow at Castiel where he sat in the snow just taking their bullying like it didn't faze him. If Dean hadn't spent so much time with him the past few weeks, he would have thought it didn't but he saw how the words were effecting Cas in the slight glimmer of his eye in unshed tears. 

"What boyfriend? No one wants him!" The brunette that had pushed Cas into the snow asked. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked announcing his presence as he pushed his way through the girls to grab Castiel's hand and pull him up. "Did we break up? Cause I hope we didn't, you're too precious to me to lose." Dean pulled Cas tighter to his chest and lifted up his face to kiss him gently on the lips. 

The girls that had been bullying Cas all said varying phrases of "Ew" before running away to catch their bus. Castiel stood there clinging to Dean's shirt staring up at him through his lashes 

"Dean, you're not gay... Those girls are going to go tell everyone and when they find out I'll bullied even more." 

"Maybe I'm just into you," Dean said as he pulled away from Cas to grab his hand to pull him towards the Impala to give him a ride home. 

"Uhm... but were not dating." Castiel tried again. He felt as if he as missing something that as right in front of him. 

"Well, maybe I want to. I meant what said, you are precious to me." 

"Great, now I'm going to be bullied even more." Castiel said with an exaggerated sigh getting into the passenger seat of Dean's baby. "You can't honestly think it's a good idea to date me, Dean." 

"Never, people will be over it by the time we return from break." 

"Who says I'll be here that long. Mom hasn't found a new boyfriend, and she might not. If she doesn’t she'll move us again." 

"Then we just have to find her one. My uncle Bobby is single. You guys could all come over for Christmas dinner and they could meet." 

"Talk to your mom about it first, see if she even wants six extra mouths to feed." 

As the next week went by Castiel, Dean, Sam, Anna, and Alfie all played in the constant snowfall everyday. They built all types of snow people. Dean and Castiel were getting really good at building them, but none lasted long as Alfie always would try jump on them to hug them and made them fall. 

Two days before Christmas when the younger ones were already asleep Dean and Cas were playing in the snow. They were making snow angels before Dean thought it would be fun to make a snowball and hit Cas with it square in his chest. Castiel opened his eyes and stared at Dean before grabbing his own pile of snow making his own snowball and hitting Dean in the side of his face with it. Castiel hid behind the snow pile on the curb while Dean hid behind the snow drift next to the house. They threw snowballs back and forth at each other until Cas snuck up while Dean was making a new one and tackled him pushing a hand full of snow down the back of Dean's shirt. Dean grabbed ahold of Cas with his snowy hands and threw him back into the snow, causing him to land in between Cas' spread legs. 

"I really wanna kiss you again." Dean whispered against Castiel's lips. They hadn't talked about dating since Dean claimed to be his boyfriend and they hadn't kissed since then either. 

"Well, you are my boyfriend," Cas replied leaning his head up to brush his lips against Dean's more. "Take that as permission never to ask." 

Their lips moved against each other, as Cas took Dean's distraction and used it against him. He grabbed a handful of snow and put his hand down the back of Dean's pants. Dean bit Cas' lip before pulling away. 

"So not cool, dude," he complained.

"No, I think it is cool. In fact it's so cool it's cold." 

Dean bit Cas' lip again at the stupid pun that only Cas could pull off trying to make funny before getting up and jumping up and down to get the snow off of his butt. 

"Hey," Dean said when he gave up trying to warm up and just accepted the coldness coming from the back of his pants. "My mom said you guys could come over for dinner on Christmas." 

They played in the snow a little longer, which really just consisted of them rolling around in the snow while kissing and pushing handfuls of the cold onto random places on each other's bodies, before Cas said he had to go home. He had to buy Dean a present still and didn't know what to get him. 

Since it was only two days before the holiday Castiel worried he wouldn't be able to find a good present in time. He had been wondering what to get Dean, but since he thought the whole dating thing was a joke he didn't buy Dean anything, now that he knew they were really a couple he had to buy Dean something special. 

He went to the mall the next day, everyone in town was there doing last minute Christmas Eve shopping. He stopped into the sports stores trying to find a jersey of a team and player he vaguely remembered Dean saying he liked, but none had them. He tried to find a shirt in the big box clothing stores that would be worthy of buying, but none stood out to him. He left the mall empty handed and passes by an old record store, he knew then he'd find a gift worthy of Dean. 

The next day after waking up and watching his little brother and sister open all their presents, his mother opening hers and Cas and his older brothers opening theirs, everyone cleaned up and headed to the Winchester's house. Castiel was so nervous. Firstly, because it would be the first time he was going to Dean's house knowing they're dating. Secondly, because he wasn't completely sure Dean would like his present, and he wasn't sure if he was overstepping his boundaries by buying Dean something. Lastly, and probably what made him most anxious, he was secretly setting his mother up with a new boyfriend. He trusted Dean's uncle Bobby not to break his mother's heart, but he also knew how his mother could be with her boyfriends and worried that if something did go wrong he would have to leave Dean forever. 

The Winchester's were just finishing up cleaning up their wrapping paper when Naomi rang the doorbell. Their dinner went well though. Bobby and Naomi had hit it off. Everyone was smiling and laughing and telling jokes. John was even there, off of work having convinced Bobby to close the shop for the day so they could both be home for the holidays. 

"Mrs. Novak," Dean said after the third time he caught Bobby and her making heart eyes after each other. "Why don't you and Bobby go hang out at your house, we can watch the kids here." 

"By 'we' he means us while he and Castiel go up to his room to hang out. But, it's fine with us if you want to. Your children are so well behaved." Mary corrected her son. 

Gabriel and Michael stayed downstairs with John watching the football game, while Mary took Sam and Alfie and Anna outside to play in the snow. Castiel had Dean's present with him the whole time and waited until Dean took him up to his room before handing it over. 

"Oh, I left yours downstairs. Hold on. I'll go grab it." Dean said running back down the stairs to grab the present from under the tree, leaving Castiel to get comfortable in his room by laying down on the bed in the middle of it. Deans eager running to the last present under the tree earned him a laugh from the men in the living room. 

"I hope you like it," Dean said handing over the giant bag in his hands that was almost as tall as Cas. 

"I'm sure I will, I hope you like yours." 

Castiel watched with big eyes as Dean ripped the wrapping paper off of his present. He had wrapped the present three different times before got the wrapping paper as perfect as he wanted. Dean let out a tiny screech when he saw what was inside the wrapping. It was a Led Zeppelin's III album, signed by all the members. Easily a thousand dollar present. Dean looked up at Cas with tears and questions in his eyes. 

"Oh, I didn't pay that much for it, I did learn some things in New York before I Ieft. The main one being how to haggle prices. Also, I got a job there, so they let me only pay some now and the rest will be taken from my checks. They wanted someone working there that was good at bartering so the same thing that I did to them doesn't happen again." 

"So, you like my own little legal thief. I should take you shopping with me. "Dean hugged the album to his chest little longer before getting up from his spot on his bed and going to his record player and playing his new album. "Your turn." 

Cas moved to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled apart the strings of the bag, it was full of newspaper and old wrapping paper crumpled up in balls. Castiel was starting to get nervous that Dean was playing a trick on him and that everything he had said about dating was a lie and he was gifting Castiel with trash to let him know this. That was until he saw a fuzzy green ear. Castiel threw the paper out of the bag to get to present, not caring that he'd have to help Dean pick up the mess, he was too eager to get to his present. After more paper was thrown he had uncovered the present enough to pull it out, causing more paper to fall out and the bag fall to the floor. 

"Oh my god, Dean I love it!" Castiel exclaimed pulling Dean into a hug with the present still in his arms. 

"It..." Dean started, getting chocked up a little, "It's the same color as my eyes. I thought if something does happen and you have to leave I wanted you to have something to remember me by." 

Castiel let go of Dean but kept the present hugged to his chest. The present itself was a five foot tall bear, that was colored very similar to Dean's eyes. 

"I'll cuddle with him every night when I can't have the real thing to sleep with." Castiel promised as he laid back in bed. The new bear behind him, Castiel grabbing it's arm and pulling it over his ribs where he lay on his side with his head on Dean's chest. 

They lay like that long enough for Castiel to fall asleep and start to drool on Dean before Mary came to tell Cas to go home. Yet, when she opened the door and saw the boys cuddled together, she couldn't bring herself to send Cas home. She had never seen Dean look so comfortable, she just sent the other kids home instead stating that Castiel would spend the night. Naomi and John didn't think anything of friends having a sleep over so they allowed it as well, though they may have felt differently if they saw the boys like Mary had. 

As the last week of winter break passed, Cas spent more and more time sleeping over at Deans, and Bobby and Naomi went on more dates. Everything was looking up and the boys completely forgot about the shit show that was waiting for them when they returned to school. 

The day started out like any other, except this time Dean drove Cas to school with him. Michael and Gabriel were already there by the time they arrived with what could only be described as horror when they saw the other boys walking in hand and hand. 

"Cassie," Gabriel begged when he grabbed Cas and pulled him away from Dean into the bathroom, "the majority of the school is not happy with your relationship with Dean, you need to go home before they find you." 

"Dean won't let anything happen to me," Castiel replied confidently. He really did believe it but that didn't make it one hundred percent true. 

It happened at lunch. Castiel was waiting for Dean and his brothers to join him when the girls that had pushed him in the snow the last day of school came up to him with a couple of boys from the football team. 

"You infected Dean with your fag cooties." one of the football players, Victor if Castiel was remembering his name right. 

"Yea," Gordon agreed, "you sucked the straight away from Dean didn't you?" 

"Through his dick," Kubrick tried to add to the conversation, falling short of making a joke and only making the guys around him look at him like he was crazy. 

"I thought I told you that words should not come out of your mouth when the big boys are talking." Gordon told Kubrick after slapping him in the back of the head with his hand. Kubrick hid back behind the rest of the people and just became more of a hype man than anything. 

"What do you want?" Castiel asked, hoping his voice didn't shake. 

"We want you to give us back Dean!" The girls all shouted at the same time. 

"No can do," Dean said when he got to the table. "I never wanted you in the first place." He said it towards Lisa, who Cas learned about over break being the girl that Dean refused to date and that's why she was so mean to Cas, but the blondes, Jo and Ruby, had also tried to date Dean. 

"He stole you from me.." Lisa wined, "I- I mean from us!" 

"No, he didn't. I'm still here. I'm still the same guy yall play football with and that yall cheer on. I just have a boyfriend now that I'm not hiding from you anymore." 

"Hiding?" Victor questioned. That was when Ash stepped up beside his sister, Jo. 

"That’s true, we hid when we dated." As everyone stared with their mouths open at him, Dean and Cas made their getaway. Jo yelling at her brother the whole time "Dean? You dated Dean? My Dean? How could you do that to me? You knew I liked him!" Causing the whole cafeteria to look towards them to see what was happening. 

"You dated Ash?" Castiel asked after he was led outside. 

"Uh yea, nothing too serious. I wanted to keep it hidden and so did he." Dean shrugged it off. He didn't think it would be a big deal for Castiel to find out he wasn't Dean's first trip down the rabbit hole. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was your first boyfriend." Dean had never heard Castiel's voice sound so distraught, he had never heard Castiel say they were boyfriends aloud before either. 

"Cas, look at me." When Castiel turned around Dean saw there were unshed tears in his eyes. "I never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else before. No, you're not my first boyfriend. But you're my first boyfriend." Putting more intention on the second boyfriend, hoping Cas would pick up on the difference. "I care about your more than I've cared about anyone. You are the most important person in my life. Over my mom, my dad, my brother, everyone. It's you Cas." 

Castiel couldn't find any words to describe how he felt that held a candle to Dean's profession. Castiel heard the unspoken words. _I'm falling in love with you, Cas._ So he did the next best thing he could think of. He grabbed Dean by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall, kissing him like it was the breath he needed to fill his lungs with. 

The kiss was sloppy at first. Then it turned more romantic. Their mouths moved in tandem with each other. There was no fight for dominance, it wasn't needed for this. This was about more than what happened next. This kiss was all about words that being spoke made them lose some meaning, it was about saying what words couldn't describe. When they finally broke apart to fill their lungs their faces stayed close breathing in the same air. 

Over the next few months, with the help of Ash's profession and Dean pointing out he wasn't a different person, Castiel stopped being the school's punching bag and started actually enjoying going to school. Even going as far as getting himself onto the honor roll for the first time in his life. 

His mother's relationship with Bobby was proving to be the best thing that could have happened too. His mother was more happy than he had ever seen her. She strode around the house humming, her hair down and flowing over her shoulders for the first time Castiel could remember. Castiel could tell by the looks Dean gave Bobby whenever the older man wanted to act his usual gruff self and pretend he wasn't falling in love again showed Cas that the relationship was good for the older man too. 

Gabriel and Michael were happy they could finally stop almost failing high school and they could graduate now with Castiel happy and their mother in a good relationship. It probably wasn't the smartest idea for them to continue to fail math for the last two years so they wouldn't be eligible to graduate, but constantly being moved from school to school every three months, no one but Castiel figured out what they were doing. Both older brothers backed off of protecting their brother when they saw someone else had taken that as their job, and were even happier when they found out that it was their next door neighbor that Cas had been crushing on since they moved in. 

Everything was looking up. 

When graduation finally came Castiel, Gabriel, and Michael were all on honor roll and all walked proudly across the stage. Bobby and Naomi had come together to watch all the boys graduate, sitting next to John, Mary, and Sam. Their yells of congratulations could be heard over everyone. 

Later that night Castiel found himself alone with Dean in his car. 

"Dean," Castiel started. 

"Huh?" Dean asked absentmindedly driving home from the graduation party all the boys had at a local church hall. 

"I- I got us a hotel room for the night." Dean almost crashed as he swerved reacting to Cas' unspoken words. 

"Tonight? You think you're ready for that?" 

"Yes, I'm more than ready. I- I know I said that before and I chickened out. But, I've been thinking over it and I want to try again. Tonight." 

Castiel had attempted to lose his virginity to Dean a few months earlier during spring break when they found themselves alone. Dean had opened Castiel up slowly watching for any signs of discomfort but when only hunger greeted him he continued his ministrations. When it got to the point of Dean putting on the condom and his head entering Castiel, he had been pushed away from Cas while he cowered in the corner with his knees to his chest and his eye wet with unfallen tears. "I'm sorry" he repeated, the only words he could say. When Dean removed the condom and put his boxers back on he grabbed Cas a clean pair of his own and handed them over for Cas to put on himself. With them both dressed Dean grabbed Cas into a hug and rubbed his back, "It's not your fault" he repeated over and over until Cas finally calmed down. As if on cue then, Dean's phone rang it was Charlie asking them to the movies with her and her girlfriend Gilda. They got dressed and went to watch Iron Man, it only took a few minutes into the movie until Cas finally was back to his old self and they spent the rest of the movie making out and sharing secret hand jobs in the back of the theatre. 

Dean trusted Cas would stop him again if he still turned out not to be ready. They both knew that wasn't something their relationship needed, but if Cas wanted to try again he wouldn't refuse him. 

Cas told him the name of the hotel and when they pulled up Dean was surprised Castiel went all out and actually got a hotel room, and not a cheap motel room for the night. 

"Cas, this room is huge." Dean said looking around at the suite Cas had purchased for the night. 

The room had a small entry space to it, a couch and a television in it. Off to the side of that there was a small kitchenette with a microwave and fridge. The bathroom next to it was huge, two sinks and a giant shower Dean was sure that if they did have sex tonight, they would be doing it again in the shower. There was a door to the bedroom where a giant king bed set with another television. 

Dean grabbed Cas' hand and walked to the bed with him. He sat them both down and turned on the TV to find something to play as background noise if they did do something, and to watch if they ended up just laying in bed cuddling like they usually do. He found _Superbad_ and laid back against the pillows to watch. Castiel took a deep breath before turning around and facing Dean. 

Dean watched as Cas crawled up the bed towards him before settling on his lap for them to kiss. The kiss was hungry and needy, Cas giving up any dominance he wanted to have, trusting Dean to take care of him in every way possible tonight. 

Dean slowly took Castiel's clothing off. Button after button taken apart at an unhurried pace before the shirt was pushed off his shoulders. The undershirt next, the tank top gently raked up his body with Dean's fingers playing with his freed skin as it was released from the cotton that covered it. 

It was then that Castiel started taking Deans clothes off. His flannel over shirt easy to take off as he never buttoned it, the plain black under it taken off next. 

Dean flipped them then to help take off both their pants and boxers himself. Castiel lay there on his back staring at him wide eyed the whole time as Dean kissed his stomach and pecs releasing little whimpers when Dean found those spots and paid extra attention to them. 

When Dean got off Castiel to stand up and remove his own pants and grab the lube he kept in his car from his pocket he realized something. 

"I don't have a condom." 

"Dean," Castiel moaned his name in frustration that this had already taken longer than he hoped it would. "I'm a virgin. If I have something next time I go to the doctor, it will be you who has to explain why, not me." 

"Okay wise guy," Dean said. Yea, he wasn’t a virgin but he had never had sex without a condom. This would be his first time too. 

He crawled back onto the bed between Cas' legs. Taking in the long lean figure of the man in front of him. Licking his lips he went back in for a kiss, this one gentler than the one they just shared. Full of emotions. While they kissed Dean grabbed a pillow to put under Cas' back side for more comfort. 

With the pillow in place Dean worked his way down Cas' body again with kisses and nips as he made his way to Cas' entrance. A slow lick to the hole with his tongue flat, tasting to see if Cas would approve of this action, he was repaid with Cas moaning loudly and pushing against his tongue crying out his name. 

With approval, he licked harder. Tongue flat across the hole a few times as he opened the bottle of lube. The scent of manufactured strawberries hit his nose as he squeezed some of the slick liquid onto his fingers. He rubbed a bit around Castiel's hole before licking inside with his tongue pointed. Tasting Castiel and strawberries. The taste and Castiel's moans sprung him forward in wanting to make this as amazing as he could for the other boy. 

Dean licked and played with Castiel until his jaw hurt and replaced his tongue with his fingers. Having played with Castiel enough when he pushed one finger in with little resistance he pushed another in shortly after. His fingers scissoring Castiel open as he left soft kisses on his muscular thighs trembling by his head. He looked up to Cas' face, the face he wore could only be described as pure desire. His eyes closed and mouth open letting out whimpers and moans. When Dean found that precious bundle of nerves Castiel's eyes shot open and his back bowed off the bed. 

"More." Cas whimpered out, not really knowing what he was asking for more of but knowing that Dean knew and Dean would make sure that he got the more he was craving. 

Dean pushed a third finger in and opened him even more softly, paying extra special attention to that spot that made Castiel sing like the angel Dean knew him to be. 

After he saw Castiel was getting close to compilation, and he himself feeling the same just by watching Cas' pleasure, he asked. "You ready?" 

"Yes, god yes. Dean." Castiel moaned out before whimpering a sad noise when Dean removed his fingers leaving Castiel feeling empty. 

Dean squeezed some more lube onto his hand and coated his dick with it, not being able to play around to much or he would cum before he even got to the good part. 

He slowly pushed in watching for any signs of discomfort or Castiel changing his mind again. When he bottomed out he let out a sigh of breath against Castiel's neck. "God, you feel better than I imagined." Dean didn't mean to say it out loud, but hearing Castiel's chuckle was worth it. 

"Move." Castiel complained when he felt himself adjusted enough to the feeling of being filled with Dean. 

The sex itself didn't last very long. Dean knew Castiel was worked up from his attention earlier ready to burst at any second. When Dean found Castiel's prostate again he rocked his hips in and out of Cas making sure to hit it every time. 

Before Dean or Cas even had the frame of mind to grab Cas' dick to stroke it, Castiel came untouched. A cry of pleasure and surprise falling from his lips as he did. Dean changed his pace to a fiercer one as he chased his own orgasm. Only lasting a few thrusts more before he emptied himself into Cas. 

"Ah. Fuck. Cas." He yelled out as his hips stuttered. He fell on top of Cas and caught his breath. It took his brain to function a little longer than he hoped as the words said to him echoed in his mind. 

"I love you, Dean." 

When the words finally registered Dean lifted off Cas to his forearms and kissed the other boy's sweat covered forehead. 

"I love you too, Cas." 

And he meant it. Dean had known for a while that he loved Cas, and that Cas repaid those feelings. He just didn't know how to say it. It all seemed so easy now, the best way to say those words were to just open his mouth. 

They would be going to the same college later that year. They knew that college would be a test to their relationship, but they also knew they wouldn't find another person they loved as much as they would always love each other. They had found their other half and neither was going to let the other go. No matter what, they would pass through the roller coaster of life together. Side by side where they knew they were the strongest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on December 30th, but I scrapped my story three different times before I got to this one. I hope its good enough for you guys :D 
> 
> I also have always wanted to write a "Perfect Man" AU. I think I did an okay job of that :)
> 
> Also, thank you to my new Beta Angelkrushnic and all my friends who helped me push through depression to finish this.


End file.
